


Checking Out [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tamika's Child Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: I like to think that Janice didn't just sit idly by while her family was threatened, and neither did the child army and its precocious leader.Story written by Maya_Koppori.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Checking Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358687) by [Maya_Koppori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/pseuds/Maya_Koppori). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

11 minutes, 05 seconds

**Music:**

"Psyho" by Ant_DK

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 17 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VII/Checking%20Out%20by%20Maya_Koppori.mp3)


End file.
